czechmatelairfandomcom-20200214-history
To Kill a Unicorn
"Poor Swarns, no friends, no suits, and nothing to save himself with A men entered Dr. Splinter's office. It was Ray Morphinicus, or as he calls himself "Dr. Morphinicus". "Take a seat, Ray, we have a mission for you...a err...terroist-y, threatening-y job. Just for you." Dr. Splinter said, with his tongue tangled. "We want you to do a quick, and hopefully easy job - Blow up SwarnsTech, or do a quick office raid, your choice" He continued" "I'd like to do both, but I assume just raiding would be fun, especially if it means a first outside job in a while. I wanna meet people, then morph them up. Fun times to be having, Splintsy" Answered Dr. Morphinicus. "Then it is settled, you raid his office, try and get some of his tech, or just a simple piece of classified work. Feel free to let Mors tag-along with you, you two seem to have a certain connection when blowing up, raiding, or questioning people." Splinter answered. ---- Mr. Swarns arrived at Swarn0ps tower, with a normal vibe. The news of this "Elementor" soaking in his ears still. Elementor had saved him thrice now. From the King Chemical, and from Quickdraw, and the uncanny Howcrofter. Since Howcrofter's reveal of being Raven, Swarns had to fire him, and Raven was locked up in jail. As for the marksman Quickdraw, his fate was yet to be decided. Byzogulater evaporated in the end, as did his menacing soldiers. For all Swarns knew, Byzogulater could be anywhere. At the corner of his eye, Swarns could have sworn he'd see something. He flinched. Nothing. Swarns hadn't slept in days because of all the action. Little did he know, that he was being plotted against. A peculiar thing rattled across the skies, yet due to it being just another day - it went unnoticed. This "thing" threw it self into the high Swarn0ps building quickly, landing in the small hanger. "Hmm, it seems we're in luck, Mors - not a guard in sight, this will be much quicker than first expected - note me of any interesting tech to steal, we'll be sure to get some now" "Surely we'll get to beat a few up, right?" "Don't get your hopes up, the only reason I'm working with Splinter is that he pays me - enough to keep looney town going on" replied Morphinicus. They shimmied across the hanger - to find an exact halt to them, they noticed men running laps around the area. Morphinicus then swing out his staff, to them shoot two of the guards, before morphing them into exact replicas of himself. He sent them off, to cause a distraction, one which would work forever in his favour. ---- Patrick Swarns them got himself up to his office - his new assistant Damien Johnson welcomed him in. "Sir, we have a security problem..." Johnson said, with grief "What is it?" queried Swarns. "Our only known intelligence is that one of them wields a staff - and there have been multiple sightings of him - in multiple rooms - at once." replied the remarkably smaller Damien Johnson. "Never heard of people like that - can we check the police rogues gallery?" answered Swarns. "Sir, how would we do that - that would be trespassing!" "I have my ways, Damien" ----